


Venus, The Temptress

by Unuora



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unuora/pseuds/Unuora
Summary: Aziraphale gets possessive, Crowley gets pampered.





	Venus, The Temptress

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is also posted on [my tumblr](https://adonaisandthesnake.tumblr.com/post/619035453322149890/aziraphale-gets-possessive-crowley-gets-pampered) but tumblr took it down once for it being nsfw, so to ao3 we go.
> 
> this is mostly [gingerhaole's](https://gingerhaole.tumblr.com) fault, because her beautiful art of the ineffable partners in so many different gender presentations was very inspiring.


End file.
